It has been known to provide anodes useful in corrosion protection of parts immersed in water, such as lock gates in canals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,989 shows an anode assembly mounted through a metal member which is part of an underwater structure that is to be protected against corrosion. The assembly protrudes through an opening in the member and projects an anode into the underwater side of the structural member. On the reverse side of the metal member, the assembly is tightly fastened to the member.
These anode assemblies, which are designed for immersion typically on the front side only, may have an anode in disk form. The disk form anode can be held in pressed contact against a dielectric which is placed between the anode and the metal member to be protected, such as a dam gate. At the backside of the member, the anode assembly can be provided with means for securing the assembly to the metal member. Additionally, the back side assembly can include means for connecting a cable, usually a plug-in means. The cable can be connected with a metal element projecting from the anode in the form of a mounting stud. A protective cap can beplaced over the plug-in-means and stud at the zone of connection.
It has also been known to provide connection between a disk anode connecting pin and a connecting cable by using a crimp connection, crimping to both the pin and the cable, which connection may additionally be soldered on the cable.
There has however remained a need to obtain a highly desirable low voltage electrical contact between the anode portion of the assembly and the lead in cable while supplying rugged construction serviceable for commercial installations. It would also be desirable to have the assembly, including the connections, of sufficient strength to easily support the anode in commercial practice. Moreover, any immersed portion of the structure should be free from leakage, e.g., at the anode side, or front side, of the structure.